Naazarine
| birthdate = ?? | age =+400 | race = Etherious | gender = Female | height = 6'4 | weight = 181 | hair color = black | affiliation = Tartarus | previous affiliation = Geneysis | guild mark location = Lower back | occupation = Interrogation Specialist | base of operations = Neo Arcadia | teams = New Nine Demon Gates | status = Alive | family = Naazariya | previous partners = | alignement = Chaotic Evil | curse =Tenga Goken Sensation Curse Nightmare Curse | magic = | equipment = }} History Unrelenting Hunger Destructive Obsession Inevitable Change Appearance Personality Known as Preta, the eternal hunger. Naazarine has a very obsessive personality and when she gets fixated on something won't cease till she has gotten it the way she wants it. Naazarine is a demon with very few redeeming qualities and relishes in the destruction and agony of humans. Claiming she feeds directly off the negativity of their base instincts. Viewing their feelings and emotions as toy's to be bent at her will for personal satisfaction. Her personality is extremely fickle, she prefers to get things her way but when they usually do she eventually grows bored of them and throws them away. Among her fellow Etherious Naazarin is a extremely twisted and demented individual who takes pleasure in humilatating her opponents or her "toy's". Many of her kin say it is better for her to see you as an enemy than someone who she likes and wants to keep around. While she maims her opponents slowly relishing in their deaths, she is even more so savage with those who takes a special interest in. Among her prisoners or "toy's" she harasses them simply by whim both physically and sexually molesting and assaulting them to feed on their negative emotions and hatred toward her. She seeks to destroy people on any level she can be it physically or emotionally and she has even raped a few of prisoners just to break their wills and sense of self completely, basking in their humilation. When this occurs she usually does away with them treating them as damaged goods. She has a personal fetish for the pain of other and purposely ses her to make them scream in agony for her which she lables as orgamsic. She appears to have a unique superiority and inferiority complex. She refuses to acknowledge when someone is stronge enough to resist her tortures, but obsesses when she believes that they are. She gloats about those she breaks easily and is content to complain about lack of challenge, but will relentlessly obsess if she feels she is having trouble breaking a person's spirit. Naazarin has had few obsession's of breaking individuals but none as heavy or curious as the one she has developed with the mage known as Raido X. She is directly responsible for the events of Raido's past. Leading to the capture of his family and their imprisonment, during this time she took great pleasure in her attempts in trying to break Raido by using the status of his family to black mail him. When Raido proved to be unphased by her outlandish attempts and even mocked her for it, it sent her into overdrive. She became hellbent on "breaking him in" and bending him to her will. Naazarine has also shown to be a master manipulator, controling and have her hand in many of the various events of Sub-Zero's life. Secretly guiding him along back to her. Secretly acting as one of the connections that helped him obtain the Book of zeref containing Devil Slayer magic. Knowing the effect Devil Slayer Magic has on a human, she intently gave him the book knowing the changes it would invoke hoping to break him on a psychological level. Making him become what he hated most. When it came to challenges that pique her interest she has shown an extreme level of cunning and patience to wait out until her plan comes full circle. Naazarine has shown to be extremely provactive and sneaky nature often relying on her sensation curse for very nefarious actions, offering deals to humans to save them in exchange for something she wants, which she will cash in on at anytime she wants. However she always seems to find a way to screw over those who make a deal with her and they wind up losing out greatly. She feeds directly off of fear and uses that to empower her unique Curse abilities. Though extremely different from her sister she does share the love of a good hunt and enjoys haunting her targets in their dreams keeping them from sleeping, wearing them down over the course of days before they are easily suspect to her. Above all else Naazarine is brutal, savage and highly disrespectful to most she believes are beneath her or are toy's unless they have something to offer her, she is however extremely respectful among other demons and fellow etherious. Since allying herself with the man she wanted to break most she has shown to be an extremely useful and powerful ally, using her the same abilities that made her feared in Geneysis for the good and advancement of Tartaro's. Having been recruited by the man she sought to break most she has shown a more approachable side to herself and even a laughable wit, though she still has a love for all things torture and euphoric high's. Kraken saw to it that she would receive the job of interrogation specialist to best maximize her skills. Making use of her ability to heighten pain among her targets and get them to spill information on various ventures that Tartaros seeks. She does still have however make sexually charged comments toward Sub-Zero regarding his time as her prisoner of Geneysis when she captured him speaking of them as happier memories of her. Curse & Abilities * (天下五剣 Tenga Goken) is a Curse that allows the user to use their arms as swords. Tenga Goken allows the user to use their arms as if they were actual bladed weapons, allowing them a great deal of versatility in combat. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. The resulting shockwaves from the swinging of the arms are extremely powerful, being able to cut through rock and reach considerable distances away from the user with ease. On large scale terms Naazarine is capable of slashing through entire buildings, metal even a dragons scales and wrecking havoc on of a entire town all on her own. Showcasing her raw power can match that of anyone's within the guild. Naazarine has learned to extended this to her fingers and hands using a smaller but refined application to her slashes. She uses this is torturous methods to extract information by heightening the senses of her opponent with her sensenation curse. Using only her hands and fingers within her arm motions she can make smaller more precise cuts focusing on a much general area rather than complete cleaving of her targets. Allowing her to prolong her barbaric methods as a jailer. According to her Tenga Goken involves the use of "powerful demonic swords which can cut through anything". This ability of isn't manifested through physical weapons: instead, uses her arms as properties of these blades. The cutting power that Tenga Goken grants Naazarine alongside her raw strength is nothing short of tremendous and gives her the ability to use these deep slashes as ways to create defenses, slicing through magical attacks and weapons. Since joining Tartaros and given more time to develop her curse she has manage to create ethereal blades from her arms, she can create an infinite amount of these ethereal blade and use them in various strikes and formations to attack, defend or accomplish both. *'Goujian'- Using her curse in a more advance form Naazarine can use her arms to create ethereal blades using her very own curse power to strike enemies with what she calls "Ethereal Cursed blades". These blades can be summoned at will by her and used in a number of formations and methods in order to attack, defend or do both. The pain these blades can inflict can also be amplified by her sensation curse. The blades themselves are used more as projectiles for impaling rather than slashing, a trait not seen in her spells. These swords can also explode once they have impaled their target leaving gruesome injuries if not killing the target. *'Kotegiri'- Twisting one of both of her arms she generates a rapid slashing wheel which travels along the ground slicing and ripping the ground up within it's rushing rotation. Naazarine refers to this as her severing wave attack and travels the fartherest distance of all her spells. The farther the distance to her target the great momentum and slashing ability the spell will have. The slash has powerful evisceration abilities and because of it's passive abilities once used it is best to avoid completely than attempt to block at greater distances *'Shichishitō'- Naazarine based this move of ancient Samurai known for the lightning quick speed in drawing their blade. Placing her hand over her arm and clutching her wrist she focus her power within that arm and suddenely releases the focused power to set free an immense rotational slashing wave that rabidly severs everything caught in the path. Within the large slashes waves much smaller more precise ones are hidden ensuring the target is eviscerated. On a scale of pure destruction this spell is among her most powerful easily cleaving though buildings and defenses without so much of a pause. The dead give away to this spell is that it can be heard slicing the wind before it actually hits the intended target. *'Dōjigiri'-Focusing her curse power in either one or both of her arms she can quickly swing them in various directions at speeds that the human brain can't process and create a rushing wave of slashes that she can release either dashing forward or simply launched forward. This wave of rushing blades becomes a torrent of slashes in numberous directions which creates a blender style of cutting which completly minces and carves an opponent to shreds and ribbons and can even cave in and dent solid rock and stone. The cutting power of this spell is not to be taken lightly. *' '(鬼丸 Onimaru): Naazarine gathers her arms across her chest, before swinging them outwards in a cross-like motion, generating an enormous "x"-shaped slash. The sheer width of this attack causes it to severely damage the surrounding area, be it effective in striking the victim or not. The technique is powerful enough to cleanly slice through the stone wall of a cave, leaving a deep cross-shaped mark in it. *' '(数珠丸 Juzumaru): This technique resembles Onimaru in both execution, with Naazarine swinging her arms consisting in a "x"-shaped slash which can easily slice through rock and iron. The generated cut, however, is notably much more defined, taking the form of a cross with a clean center and linear arms which, this time, are bigger the closer they are to it. This spell while does have a slashing style attack is more sed to violently slam into its opponent. *' ' (三日月 Mikazuki) Taking either of arms and using them in a swiping motion in any direction she releases a huge crescent moon slash from her arms that quickly slam into its intended target cleaving away at the surface cleanly. Naazarine often uses this to quickly eviscerate her foes due to the slash's travel speed and at lower levels of released power unleashes severe blunt trauma. Sensation Curse allows the user to alter its target's physical sensitivity. The greater the sensory increase, the greater the pain one feels, even from the smallest of things. It also allows the user to steal a target's five senses. This curse allows for Naazarine to employ her rather sick and twisted torture methods by tampering with the senses. Increasing their nerves to high levels and using her Tenga Gouken curse she can make the smallest cuts feel like intense pain of levels beyond human comprehension. Her ability to affect and steal the senses often add to the feat factor she presents in her appearance. She has shown an indept understanding of mixing this curse with her other's to inflict pain on a scale few can endure without breaking mentally, physically or spiritually. *'Enhanced Senses'- Much like her Sister Naazairya, Naazarine can also smell the magic from magic users and sense curses. To them each magic of the user has a aroma that is distinct to the wielder. Due to this it is nearly impossible for mages to get the drop on her or catch her guard unless something is blocking her powerful sense of smell. Unlike her sister however at anytime she can enhance her senses using her curse to strengthen more than her ability to feel, but also any of her 5 senses at any give time. Among all the smells she dislikes the most it often deals with magic based around slaying demons such as Devil/Demon slayer magic. As a samurai and assassin is she very in tune with her senses and is very observant of her surroundings using her senses to grab a much better command over the battle field. *'Advanced Physical Prowess'- Naazarine relies far more on slashing and cutting opponents leaving them in pieces or pure amputation in combat. This said its easy for others to underestimate her physical strength and abilities. Strength Wise Naazarine has enough power physically to snap a man in half and dent steel with full forced blows, lift around two tons and easily maintain speeds that are beyond her human counterparts. Among all of the nine she is among one of the more balanced in both speed and power. Her ability to slice and release her curses deadly power at the speeds faster than the brian can comprehend is a testament to her skil as a swordswoman. Among the her natural quickness she is ungodly quick and is the second fastest member of the team, second only to Skauzar. Her speed has often left blured specteral images of her motions and afterimages of her last move. Defensively she is far tougher than she lets on, she enjoys and thrives in a savage style of combat which slices and cuts away at her opponent. However she has proven that she can withstand an a disturbing amount of punishment, some of which she does intentionally since she enjoys feeling pain and inflicting it. She has held up remarkably well against various magics and curse from other demons and kept on ticking, fighting as if she hasn't sustained damage at all. Much like the new members of Tartaros she is virtually immune to magic that lacks demon/devil slaying properties and even among them she has show that she can withstand quite a few blows from Demon/devil Slayer magic, even ask for more. *'Master Samurai and Assassin'- Her strongest attribute is that of her fighting style which is centered around footwork similar to that of samurai's and ronin. Her style is unique to her since her curse uses her arms as blades saving her the time it would take to draw a sword. Her movement speed with her arms is deadly quick and precise often swinging with enough speed to blur her motion making it seem like her arms never moved. Among quick slashes and short to mid ranges, in movement speed is second to none almost. Most of her victims were often killed before they had to time to sheath their blades or prepare a counter attack, caught in the quick flashes of her slashes. However her pension for suffering often causes her to seek to maim than than quickly be done. Her skills as an assassin are extremely notable, using her quickness and finesse to move without making sounds. Utilizing the properties of being still as the night and silent as the grave to make quick quiet kills without raising alarm or frightening her target unless she wanted to. *'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu)- Naazarine much like her fellow Etherious has a transformation she undertakes which she often to refers to as herself as Warring Demon God Asura. In this form her hair begins to drastically change color transitioning to a whitish silver color. She grows form more arms which allows her to make even greater use of her Tenga Goken curse using a full Six arms rather than 2. Her power in this form increases not only physically but also effects the cutting power of her curse. With more arms she can create blades that can attack from all directions at one time and completely kill and overwhelm her opponents instantly. Her sensation curse also is granted a boost as she can alter a person senseitivty levels to where doing so much as inhaling too long and the chest expanding can cause pain on a scale to make a person pass out from shock. *'Muramasa'- *'Kusanagi'- UP NEXT *'Totsuka no Tsurugi' GOT THE IDEA FOR IT NOW Concepts & Influences *Many of her sword spells are named after legendary swords in japanese culture. Many of her moves and spells are inspired from Vergil from Devil May Cry(not DmC), Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Solid, Sekirei 001 and Ryu Hayabuas. The idea for her as a assassin and demon sword wielder was inspired by Hotsuma from Shinobi 2002 Ps2 game. * Her swordmanship is meant to pay homage to Vergil from Devil May Cry hence her nickname as the Darkblade where he is often refered to as The Darkslayer. Her speed is homage to Hotsuma from the Ps2 game Shinobi. Quotes Trivia * The spells of her Tenga Gouken curse are named after famous Japanese swords all throughout it's history. Concepts & Influences Category:Female Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six)